Will You Marry Me?
by lanaiskhaleesi
Summary: Robin and Regina broke up three years ago. What happens when Regina has made a decision that may alter any possibility of them ever getting back together? Will Robin fight to win her back and will Regina be able to forgive Robin for his betrayal? OutlawQueen Modern AU Characters not my own.
1. Chapter 1 - The Question

" _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _'Cause what if I never love again?" All I Ask – Adele_

* * *

 _The cold January winds burned her skin. With only her cardigan to keep her warm, she walked briskly down Main Street, heading towards the diner where she knew he would be looking for her. It was nearing midnight and he had been calling and calling her. The cold was the last thing bothering her though, heart beating erratic and blood pumping all through her body, she was going to take a leap of faith. She pushed the door of Granny's diner open and with the chime announcing her entrance, he met her eyes and stood quickly taking long strides to reach her._

" _Where have you been? Where are the kids?" He breathed out with a frustrated sigh._

" _The kids are with Emma like I told you earlier. I need to talk to you," she replied._

" _I've been looking everywhere for you. I'd been calling your cell, I went to your office, I practically searched half the town, woods and the house and Emma-."_

" _Let's elope," she blurted softly._

" _W-What?"_

" _Let's go, Robin. Let's get our kids and let's go. Remember you said at the docks that it would be better to elope. No real wedding just a signature… so, let's do it." She pleaded with him. Her eyes were watered and voice pleading as she grabbed on for dear life to the sleeve of his navy suit._

" _Yes, but that was in the moment, Regina-."_

" _Come on, let's just go to city hall and do it, Robin. I mean, what the hell, you only live once, right? A-and we don't need a honeymoon just – I don't care about that – just-," she was blabbering now and she could tell Robin was wild eyed and stuttering trying to calm her down._

" _Regina, just, hold on a minute-,"_

" _No, no holding on! We don't have to wait, just grab the kids and go to city hall, that's it see? And then we can be married." She pressed trying to reason with him as tears forced themselves out of her lids._

" _But, Regina we talked about this-." She saw the hesitance in his face and the sheer fear in his voice._

" _I know we talked about this. But I've been waiting and waiting for you to come around, Robin and I don't want to wait anymore and our kids, our beautiful babies. We can be married and be happy and our kids could have their parents be married."_

" _Y-you want to do this now? It's midnight!" he said as he looked around the diner to everyone evidently watching their conversation. Regina's raised voice and desperate please being heard by practically the entire town of Storybrooke._

" _Yes, right now. Not later, not in another five years like you said before and not next week, now!"_

 _He opened the diner door and guided her outside away from prying eyes, "So, we get the kids first, then to city hall." She said starting to walk down the street as Robin followed._

" _Regina, I want to talk about this," Robin voiced as he combed his hair in exasperation._

" _No, Robin! I'm done talking, we've done that already now I want to get married to you."_

" _We can't just go on and get married on a whim!" He said as she began to cross the middle of the street. Robin turned them both into an alley an isolated alley way. Regina turned angry and let down with his resistance to her proposal._

" _Why not, Robin?! Don't you love me?!"_

" _Regina, calm down!" he exclaimed._

" _Because I love you, Robin. I love you so much. God, I love you with my whole life! And I have waited and said nothing, suppressing what I want. I've kept my distance because I thought you just needed time to come around to see what we have. We have a house, we have beautiful, perfect kids together! And maybe you don't want to marry me because I'm overly organized, or that I don't like you putting your feet on the coffee table with shoes on! But if it's between you and dirty coffee tables for the rest of my life, I choose you!"_

" _I don't care about that, Regina!"_

" _Do you care about me?!" she exclaimed as tears began to trail down her cheeks._

" _Yes, baby, I care so much about you!"_

" _Because I am going crazy here not knowing why you won't marry me and when you are going to come around to this. We have been together for so long and, we have kids and a house and our careers are set and Daniel said-,"_

" _Daniel said?! You've been talking to Daniel?"_

" _I saw him at the mall in Mist Haven and I just… I was frustrated and he noticed and he asked if I was okay and you won't talk to me or open up lately. You've been detached and I know it's because of the marriage conversation we had a few months ago. You've been changing and I just… I needed to vent and talk to someone."_

" _Well if I've changed so much why you don't just go marry Daniel then! It worked so well for you the first time! Oh, right my mistake you didn't even get to the alter," He bit with anger spewing in between his words. She knew it was a bad idea mentioning Daniel, but she caught herself after the fact. He hated Daniel, and she knew how much his jealousy was the reason for that._

" _See, you're doing it again, pushing me away," she replied huffing and crossing her arms in displeasure._

 _"For fucks sake, Regina, I've told you, it will be a bad idea to get married. Have you not seen how our parents turned out? Both of them! Divorced, cheating and hating each other! Is that how you want us to end up?"_

" _And what, you want to stay like this? So that whenever it gets too difficult you just become another man in my life that leaves me? Another father in my life that abandons their children just like mine abandoned me?"_

" _You really think me to be that way? I thought you knew me to be better than that, I thought you of all people saw me for the honorable man I am." he said astonished at her accusations._

" _And you would think so little of what I feel for you to say that we would end up divorced. You think that little of me to be unfaithful to you?"_

" _Well, you've been going behind my back to see Daniel as it seems, perhaps you are cheating."_

" _I did not go behind your back! I ran into him, once_!"

 _He wasn't listening to her, so he continued on to spill more venom, without thinking of the consequences. After all, her proposal and just the fact that she had spoken to Daniel about their personal lives what driving him into a ball of rage, "Go on now, go run off with Daniel, just like your mother did with Leopold, all for the money, right?" He spit back still angry and fuming. His words were like poison and she couldn't take more. He knew how much she hated her mother, and being compared to her in any way made her seethe. It was obvious, they weren't who they thought. After all these years, it was evident. The constant arguing over jealousy on his part and distrust on her part. The first few years were perfect, but now, it was all just a mess of issues and arguments and distrust that she just couldn't get past and it was evident neither could he. Maybe they just were thinking that they loved one another but really it was with the idea of it?_

 _Her heart felt a pang in her chest at his accusations, she wanted to hurt him with the same he had hurt her, "Maybe you just don't love me enough to try and be married to me. Poor little Robin with his mommy and daddy issues can't open up completely to the so-called love of his life. All he needs her for is a good fuck, right? Not good enough to be called a wife."_

 _He moved closer to her, betrayal and anger looming over his having chest. In that moment, he transformed himself into someone Regina did not recognize. Eyes dark in fury, "You're right, you're just a good fuck… nothing else."_

" _I can't believe I ever thought I was in love with you. You disgust me… and I-I hate you," she growled from the pit of her stomach – voice rasping and burning as vocal chords shrieked._

 _He barked back, his yell piercing into her ears in pain, "I never loved you. That's what you want to hear? You were just someone to fuck with."_

 _She couldn't believe her ears. She did not recognize the man in front of her. Maybe this was his real self. After six years together, she finally saw him for the truth he was._

" _We are done, Robin. Go find someone else to fuck from now on. Since that's all you want."_

 _She turned around and marched down the street to her car, she hated him, in that instant she was sure all love she had for him was gone. She went onto her car and sat there banging anywhere and everywhere in rage. He did not come home that night, or any night after that._

 _Two weeks later, he had returned from a business trip from New York. Regina had missed him so much, and had come to her senses and was willing to grovel for forgiveness for whatever she had said. She went looking for him to try and mend things and hopefully take steps to get back together. She stood knocking hopeful in front of the door of his hotel room._

 _Robin opened the door, and eyes widened as he realized it was her at the door._

 _She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around his neck firmly whispering apologies and words of how much she's missed him._

" _Regina…," He began but she cut him off before he could say anything._

" _I-I want to try and make this better for us. I don't need to get married, Robin. I thought about it and I don't care. All my abandonment issues and fears, I want to overcome them. And that means accepting that you don't want to get married. I don't care about getting married, I just want you." She admitted as she took hold of his hand. He had remained silent the whole time and now he looked at her with a grimaced face with humiliation and heartbreak evident in his eyes._

" _Regina, were over," he said seriously._

" _No, Robin, we- we can work this out and we can fix this. It's not too late." She pleaded as she tugged his hand towards her but he did not move._

" _Regina, stop."_

" _No, Robin, this is just a bad fight but- , Robin the kids miss you – I miss you." She breathed out in hope that he would listen to her. But he said nothing, he wouldn't even look at her and in that moment she knew that something was off._

" _Robin?" she asked innocently wanting to get some kind response from him._

" _I slept with Marian."_

 _He saw her eyes and that look broke him into a million pieces. It was worse than a heart break, worse than any other type of pain. She knew that Marian was the last person that she wanted to see him with; hell, Marian was one of the reasons that he was so against getting married. But he had gone to her of all people. When they had gotten together he swore that Marian was out of his life, that all feelings for her were gone. But now, it was evident to her that he really didn't love her._

 _She looked at him in his blue eyes, now only seeing the person who had betrayed her in the worst way possible. In silence, she turned around and left and didn't look back._

.*.

It had been three years since that day. Still, to this day, it was difficult seeing him. She couldn't stand to see him smile at her or attempt to make nice with her. After talking to their then five-year-old Roland about their separation, he was a bit upset because he was not going to be able to see his father every day anymore but Regina promised him that he would see him anytime he wanted and was going to also be living in his father's home too. He had surprisingly taken it well, he never doubted his parents love for him and he was reminded of it daily with nightly phone calls, his parents coming together for the holidays and birthdays.

Robin and Regina had made a pact, when their kids came into play, they would force themselves to get along and nothing, not even their problems would interfere with the happiness and health of their children.

"Mama, I need help with my seatbelt," she turned to look at her beautiful baby girl. Sweet little Willow was the epitome of her mother, with the exception in her eyes – those were her father's. She had only been two years old when they broke up. Now, a big girl of five, she was becoming an exact replica of Regina. As Roland carried both his and his sister's overnight bags, and stepped out of the car, Regina unbuckled Willow. This weekend was Valentine's Day, and they would be spending it with their father.

The three made their way inside the apartment complex into Robin's apartment. Regina took Willow and carried her in her arms. Willows growing legs wrapped around her mother's waist with her arms were wrapped around Regina's neck and her head resting on the crook of her mother's neck she moaned silently.

Regina rubbed her back softly, "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?"

Willow shook her head as she moaned once again. Roland knocked on the door as he told his mother, "Ms. Belle said there was a bug going around in the school. Maybe she got it."

The door opened and Robin greeted Roland with a ruffle of his hair and a fist bump handshake.

"Regina." He greeted simply.

"Willow isn't feeling well," she said as she ignored his greeting.

"Is my princess not feeling well," Robin cooed as Willow shook her head in a pout, "Well, come on and your Papa will make you feel better." Robin attempted to take her from her mother's hold but the little girl wouldn't budge.

Willow shook her head squeezing tighter to her mother's neck, "Come on, sweetie, your Papa can make you chicken soup and you can watch cartoons. You will feel all better soon." Regina said.

Robin looked at Regina with a brow raised, knowing how stubborn their daughter was already, if she didn't want something she wouldn't have it. With a sigh, Regina stepped inside the apartment and walked over to Willow's room to lay her down. She had very rarely gone inside his apartment; since Robin had moved in, she could count with one hand the times she had.

He noticed she was dressed up. She wore a tight sleeveless red dress reaching just above her knee that hugged every curve. Her makeup was done beautifully to reflect her natural features. She had black high heels that flexed her calves. He noticed she had cut her hair recently, it was just a half inch under her shoulders. He watched her walk hips swaying sensually down the hallway, as she headed into her daughter's room. At the sight of her hips swaying and her well-rounded ass perfectly in view, memories of him pounding into her from behind jolted a throb in his cock. God, he missed her. Usually, she dropped them off in something more casual unless – oh. She was going on a date. Of course, it was Valentine's Day today, why would she be dateless on a date like this.

It been three years now, of course she'd start dating, hell, he was surprised she hadn't sooner. She was – is – a perfect catch, who wouldn't want to take her on a date?

It had been a few minutes and she had still not come out of Willow's room. He walked in to check on them and the sight warmed him. Both mother and daughter laid together nose to nose giggling and whispering silly-sweet words. Willow still grabbing tightly onto her mother, but now in better spirits. Smiles and giggles filled the room. Willow noticed her father's presence and looked at him from her resting position, "Papa doesn't Mama look pretty? She says I'm prettier but I know she's lying. She has a pretty dress and shoes and hair and she looks pretty doesn't she daddy?"

Yes, she looks stunning, he wanted to say. But he refrained because he knew Regina, and that statement would have upset her. As if by stroke of luck, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She began speaking, "Yeah, I'm almost out, Willow isn't feeling well. Okay." She said putting her phone on Willows ear.

"Hi Graham," Willow said smiling, "Mama said you are taking her to a special dinner," Willow looked at her mother with a smiled widening from ear to ear as she said on the phone, "Promise. Bye Graham."

She hung up her phone and looked inquisitively at her daughter, "Promise, what?"

Willow smiled, "Secret, Mama."

Regina looked at her daughter curiously but ignored, "Alright, my sweet girl, I've have go now, but if you need me or feel worse, you know to call me, okay? I'll be back super-duper fast. I love you so so sooo much."

"I love you too, Mama."

Willow gave her mom a tight hug and an eskimo kiss. Regina stood from the bed and began walking toward the exit of the room and slightly halted her steps as her eyes met with Robin's. He gave her a soft half smile attempting to reach her in some way, but she remained unfazed and walked past him. The side of both of their bare arms brushing against another in the exchange.

That was the first time they had touched in months; the last time was during New Year's when Willow begged her parents to let her take a picture of them. Regina, being a photographer, had inspired her daughter to get into photography from the moment she could hold things properly. She had bought her a camera that Christmas and the little tyke was snapping pictures of anything and everyone all around the holidays. So, to please their daughter, they stood together with just arms hung straight down just barely brushing one another. But Willow, being Willow, was not going to have it.

" _You gotta hold Mama, Papa," she ordered. She marched up to her parents and grabbed her father's hand and set it on her mother's waist. She then moved Regina's arm to wrap it around Robin's back. There was still a forced space between them. It was apparently awkward for them as their friends saw the scene unfold._

" _Closer," Willow ordered them._

" _Willow, it's not necessary, sweetie," Regina said._

" _Please Mama," with a sad pout forming, how could Regina say no?_

 _With a sigh, she brought herself closer to Robin, taking in his scent and the feel of her body against his. She looked at Robin who looked at her. He smiled sweetly at her but she wouldn't budge. Her gaze was blank and unwelcoming. There was a flash of light coming to their eyes and they turned to see Willow examining her first shot._

 _Her tongue popped out at the corner of her smile as she pushed buttons to take another shot. She centered the picture just like her Mama had showed her and made sure the flash was ready. She told her parents to smile and - Click! That picture would then rest on her bedside table along with many others pictures she took that were around her walls and counters of both her rooms in her parent's houses._

Regina didn't want to touch him; when her skin touched his, or when she got closer to him to take his scent in or get a closer look at his dimpled smile or ice blue eyes it was a reminder of everything they had and everything they lost.

Centering herself and turning away from memories she wishes she'd erase, she walks down the hall to bid her eldest goodnight.

"Roland, I'm heading out," she says as she sees her son sitting at the table finishing up his homework.

She walked over with a proud smile on her face at the sight of her first born. She ruffled his hair and kissed his head. He was very much her son, he had her crèmed skin complexion and her brown eyes, and her naturally dark brown curly hair – but of his father he had his dimples. It was as if both her children had inherited what she loved most of their father – his dimples and eyes – but both kids had his smile; that smile that made even the worst of days for Regina feel like a happy one. But that was a long time ago.

Roland stood giving his mom a big hug and just like with Willow, she gave him an eskimo kiss.

"You look after Willow, alright? Call me if you need anything," she says as she hugs him even tighter.

"We'll be fine mom, Pop's here," Roland said.

"Pop?" Regina chuckled.

"I'm getting older, I can't call him Papa anymore." Roland reasoned as his father chuckled from behind Regina.

"Don't grow up too fast," Regina said as she cupped her son's chin. She gave her son another hug as she looked to Robin, "Will you walk me out, please?"

He nodded and both made their way out the door, "So, you have a date with Graham I take it?"

She paused her steps at the doorway of the house, "It's Valentine's Day, of course I do."

"So, things have become serious with you two?"

She scoffed with annoyance at his question, "I've been dating him exclusively for almost a year now. He's met Roland and Willow now, I'd say things are quite serious."

"How are they with him? Does he treat them right?"

Regina's brows furrowed in anger at him, how dare he ask that?

"You think I'd be with someone who wouldn't treat my kid's right? Are you kidding me, Robin?"

"I just… I just meant do they get along? I've only met him a couple times. I'm not involved and-."

"You're right, you're not involved. It's my love life not yours. You are my kids father, I gave you the courtesy of meeting Graham before I presented him to the kids because you deserve that respect. But you don't get to be involved with anything past that."

He had a wounded look in his face, his hand were stuck in his pant pockets and he looked down nodding.

Regina sighed in aggravation, she didn't want to fight, and it wouldn't help with anything, "Look, I don't want to fight. Just call me if you need anything. You know how Willow gets when she's sick, so don't hesitate to call."

Robin did not say a word, he nodded closed the door as she walked out towards her car.

.*.

"You look beautiful, babe," Graham said. He had taken Regina to an Italian restaurant in the town of Mist Haven. They lived in Storybrooke which was about fifteen minutes away, but when they wanted more privacy they liked going out of town for it. Regina didn't want to run into Robin so she preferred going outside of town on dates.

Graham Hunter was Storybooke's sheriff. She had known him for a few years and would see him on occasion since Regina's best friend Emma, worked as deputy of Storybrooke. After Robin and Regina's separation, Graham had found about it through Emma because she had to take a few days off to help get Regina's through the entire ordeal. On a day that Regina went to have lunch with Emma, Regina had been waiting in the station for Emma to come back from patrol. Graham let Regina know that if there was ever anything she needed that he was available. Whether it was a friend or a drinking buddy that he was there for her. It was weird to Regina at first, how he had come out of nowhere, but, their friendship began slowly. They had become good friends and Regina only wanted the friendship as she was still going through the break up with Robin. Graham was sweet and caring, he never pushed her. After two years, Regina finally said yes to a date with Graham.

After that, it was smooth sailing. Graham was a sweet and caring boyfriend; they both had a good relationship. Their relationship was not an earthshattering type of relationship, it was solid and reliable. Regina liked that, she knew what she had, she didn't have to second guess anything about Graham. It was simple and straightforward. Safe.

He had told her he loved her six months into the relationship. When he told her, Regina did not reply until seconds later. She had to figure out what she felt for him, she loved Graham. It wasn't maddening and passionate love, but it was love of some kind.

She loved him back, and when she uttered those three words it wasn't with the feelings she thought she should have for the guy she was falling for. She loved Graham, but she wouldn't acknowledge that she wasn't _in_ love with Graham, exactly. But it didn't matter, right? It was a good relationship, and she didn't want to lose that or him.

"So, you and Willow have a secret, I hear?" Regina said taking a bite of her pasta.

Graham smiled, "Yes, and we are keeping it that way."

"What secrets do you have with my daughter, Mr. Hunter?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just one."

Their conversation continued smoothly. They caught up on their jobs and any news of the day. Regina had been gone the week before to Hawaii to photograph a wedding and they had yet to see each other before that.

She was a highly praised and sought after photographer. She was world renowned and focused on fine, conceptual and street art. What she loved though, was portraits. She loved going to parties and taking pictures of weddings or birthday parties or any type of occasion. She loved capturing lifelong moments. She was extremely successful and her work was at various art museums all over the world. Her most proud work so far was her collection that was displayed at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, it was called 'From The Eyes of a Mother'. It was a collection of candid pictures of her children with their father. The theme was moments the children shared with their father on random occasions. There were pictures of Robin and their two kids in different scenarios – all unposed. One of her favorites was a sleeping Roland resting his head on Robin's lap while a new born Willow was cradled next to a sleeping Robin. All three sharing the same bed. She had submitted it two years prior to their break up and a few months after she had submitted her piece she was notified that it would be displayed in the MOMA. Robin and Regina had gone to the showcasing of it and they had made crazy passionate love all night celebrating her work. Robin took that entire night telling her how much he loved her and proving it to her by worshiping her body in any way he could.

Regina had gotten quite the successful photography career that she was able to open up her own studio. During the summers she would have photography classes for students who were going to prestigious art schools. It was so popular she needed to waitlist. She had her own dark room to work at her pleasure. It was part of the perks of being so successful in her career. Graham was quite proud of her and loved her photography and loved to watch her work. He was very supportive of her work trips and was very flexible about it all which Regina was really happy for.

"So do you have any other assignments booked yet?" Graham asked.

"I have an anniversary wedding in Paris next month, "Regina said, "It's going to be really quick, I fly in that morning and fly back that night."

"That sounds great, Regina."

As they continued talking the waitress cleared their plates and let them know their dessert would be ready in a few minutes.

"We didn't order dessert," Regina said to the waitress.

"I did. "Graham said smiling.

"What did you order?"

"Crème Brulee." He replied.

Graham had begun to get a bit quiet and he was fiddling with the seam of his suit as they continued talking, "Are you okay, Graham?"

He nodded smiling, "Perfect. Just a little nervous, darling"

"Why?" she chuckled. She noticed the waitress coming with a silver platter with a cover over it and a wide smile on her face as she looked at Regina.

She placed the tray in the center of the table as Regina looked at Graham, "Graham, what's going on?" What this really happening?

He lifted the tray to reveal a cup of Crème Brule with a diamond ring sitting on the hard sugary layer.

Regina's eyes widened and her heart began beating like crazy. What this happening?

"Graham." She whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Regina, we've been getting to know each other for some time now. Every moment with you has been perfect and I fall in love with you more and more every day. You are beautiful, sexy, and a perfect mother. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. It would be an honor to be to be able to be your husband and do everything in my power to give you the best this life has to offer," He took the ring from the dessert and got on one knee, "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

She was speechless, he was proposing! She paused for a moment. This was it, she would marry Graham, a guy she loved and have a family with him, with her kids. She'd say yes, and she'd have the perfect wedding and the perfect family with him and her kids. This was what she wanted, and he was quite literally giving it to her in a silver platter. Graham was sweet, caring, a gentleman and loved her kids, this was it. So why the hell was it so hard for her to say yes?

"Regina?" he asked again. She was silent, taking it all in. she looked around the room and all were strangers, she looked down to Graham and he was hopeful and slightly worried as he looked at her waiting for her response.

.*.

She knocked on the door quickly.

No answer.

She knocked again even harder.

The door opened and it revealed Roland holding a wash cloth and a bottle of children's Tylenol, "Where is she, baby?" Regina asked her son.

"She's in Pop's room and she keeps asking for you."

She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and quickly made her way into the house. She had never been in Robin's room before. She knew where it was since it was in the same hall she would walk in to get to Roland and Willows room. She merely would pass it when she came into the house. The door tended to be open and she would only get a glimpse of the side of the bed or the night stand.

For the first time she stepped inside, she was reminded of the small one-bedroom apartment he had when they had started dating. The room was similar in organization. He was very simple. It was very Robin like – the walls were a forest green and his bedding white and simple. He had a dark mahogany wooden drawer across form his bed and rested on top of it rested framed pictures of her and the kids along with pictures of them all together from different moments shared together. From the day Roland and Willow were born to their first birthdays and going on. It was late at night now, but she knew Robin and his love for outdoors was evident in the big window, now covered with curtains, she imagined it would give a great amount of light during the day.

Stepping inside, she saw Willow laying on the right side of the bed with Robin sitting at the edge tending to a crying Willow as she whimpered for her Mama. Robin soothing and whispering that she would arrive soon. He was shirtless and only wearing his pajama pants. The sight of him from the back was sexy, he was still ripped it was _so_ evident. Willow turned and saw Regina and she began to whimper, "Mama, it hurts."

Robin turned to see Regina at the door. She walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped out of her heels, and moved over to lay next to her daughter and Willow quickly moved to cuddle next to her mother. Whenever little Willow was sick she wanted no one else but her Mama. Regina wrapped her arms around Willow as she snuggled her face on the crook of Regina's neck. Robin sat still at the edge of the bed looking at his two girls. He smiled at the sight and looked over them through his sleepy eyes. His gaze trailed down Regina's sensual curves as she had Willow wrapped up in her arms. She was laying _on_ his bed for the first time. She looked beautiful with her dark hair splayed in his pillows. He knew her scent would remain on the covers for a couple days and he would sleep right on it, as if it were here there with him. He trailed up as he looked over his sweet daughter being held by her mother as her whimper subsided. His heart dropped straight to the floor when he saw a sparkle on her ring finger. It was a diamond ring.

He looked up at Regina and he had not realized that just like he had been looking over her, she had surprisingly been looking over him as well. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, he then looked down at her ring finger that back up to her. She looked at her finger as well realizing what he had seen. There it was, resting on her ring finger – a diamond engagement ring. They looked at one another, there were no words needed. Both remembering that horrible night that separated them. Here they were now, her with another man's engagement ring on finger. Him with a broken heart over the sight. Three years later, she had been asked to be married and she had said yes.

* * *

 _ **Hello my sweets! This is a new story I've had in my head and it just randomly popped up! I hope you all liked the first chapter! It was pretty emotional for me to write as I am married myself so it was difficult to put myself in the situation of Robin and Regina. I'm currently working on the next chapter for Me & You in addition to Love in Between. I take a bit longer because I like to put in more length to the chapters. So, bear with me as I try to write as much as I can on my available time. I'm taking a summer class Mon-Thurs at night so right after work I'm in class for a while so it's difficult to write. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I take all your feedback and take it into account when working on future chapters! Thank you to all who have commented and rated my stories. I love to write them and love all the drama I create! (lol) I hope you all do as well.**_

 _ **Please forgive any errors or weird phrasings. I try to write and update as fast as I can and I don't have a beta to proof-read them. Sorry!**_

 _ **What do you think is going to happen next?**_

 _ **Let me know!**_

 _ **-Nan xx**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Water Under the Bridge

"If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge" – Water Under the Bridge, Adele

* * *

He decided to go with the punching bag. He can imagine Grahams face on it. And he hit's harder and harder with each blow. Nothing but the wrapping on his hands to cover him, because he wants to feel it. He wants to feel the singe in his skin and the ache on his bones - scolding him for his stupidity. He sees Graham's stupid happy face that gets to kiss her, gets to hold her hand, gets to fuck her and it makes him angrier because now she's engaged to him and he's just sitting there letting it all pass by.

So, he's punching the sand bag; one blow after the other. His muscles burn but keeps going, his sweat drips down his chiseled chest and his stomach compressed with the force coming out of him at every strike. He's pissed and wants to beat the fuck out of Storybrooke's sheriff's for having the audacity to propose to _his girl –_ not Grahams – _his_.

"Mate, leave the sandbag alone, it's not the one that proposed to her," Killian, Robin's long-time bestfriend, said as he dropped the dumbbells on his last rep.

"Fuck off," Robin grunts taking heavy breathes after the last punch.

"Still can't believe she said yes, we all believed you two would work things out eventually. But, guess not." Killian said as they began walking out of the gym.

"She hasn't told the kids you know? I know her, I saw the look in her eyes, you'd think she'd be happy… but I know her better."

"Think she regrets it?"

Robin shrugged, "When I asked her that night after Willow was able to get to sleep, she told me that she was the happiest she'd ever been. That she finally had what she'd always wanted. But… she seemed off even then."

"Then if she isn't happy as you say, then what the hell are you doing? Try to win the lass back." Killian said as they both make their way to Robin's car.

"I fucked up with her, Killian," Robin said as he leaned against his Jeep Wrangler.

Killian's head titled slightly as he raised his brow considering Robin's response, "Yeah, you bloody did and the lass did right by leaving you."

"That's for the support."

"Oi, not saying that what you did was excusable but you were drunk at the time and all. But, that doesn't mean you can't work to win her back. "

"Nothing is excusable for hurting her like that. Yeah, I was bloody plastered and in a horrible emotional place… everything had just gotten fucked up in my mind with Marian there and the fight Regina and I had. Still, what I did to Regina… I'll never forgive myself for it."

"Well, yeah it's unforgivable. Still, she said yes to the guy and you're here standing like an idiot letting her go through with it."

Robin shook his head with his arms crossed, "It's not my place anymore. She's made that clear. She doesn't love me anymore – hasn't for a long time."

"Mate, you are bloody stupid, aren't you?" Killian said placing his hand son his hips with an annoyed face.

"The lass had asked you before to fucking elope with her," Killian began, "She bloody was desperate to be with you enough to beg you in front of damn Leroy and all the damn nuns in town. It wasn't like you two had a falling out of love split, you fought and hurt each other. What I don't understand is why you didn't try to win her back after the fact."

"I didn't want to get married, she knew that but she pushed me and cornered me and then… I don't want to fucking relive it. I hurt her and – fucks sake, I'm such a bastard. Even so, she doesn't love me. Told me herself." Robin replied.

"You two are a piece of work, she told Emma the same bloody thing about you but she – _aw_ _shit!_ "

Robin's brows furrow, realizing the Killian had probably said something he was not supposed to, "She told Emma what?"

"Nothing," Killian mumbles as he begins to circle around to his car, "Got to go mate."

Robin's not having it, he's obviously hiding something. Before Killian can close his car door, Robin halts it and opens it up wider and a growl escapes his voice as he asks, "What did she tell Emma?"

"Mate, I'm not saying shit or getting between the two of you. I've got a lass at home who will light my arse on fire if I blab."

Killian attempted to close the door again but Robin was stronger and opened it further, jaw clenched and breath stiff, "You're my friend, tell me."

"I've got a wife – she trumps anything. I'm not telling. All I'll say is you better bloody try your damn hardest to get her back before it's too late."

"Killian!"

"See you at your godson's birthday party. Remember, you're bringing the cake."

.*.

He got home a few minutes later. It was silent all around his apartment not a soul but he inhabited the space. It was quiet, always quiet. He walked into the living room, set his keys on the center table sat on the couch. Relaxing himself was about to take the t.v. remote that sat on the coffee table but his eyes moved to a picture of Willow and Roland that was set on the same center table. Both were smiling as they saw on stacks if haystacks holding tiny pumpkins.

His heart swelled with love for his two children. Of all the moments in his life that he titled the best ones, the day his two kids were born were on that list. He recalled with a smile the first time they said 'Papa' then chuckled remembering that both had said 'Mama' as their first word. He was sure both his children loved their mother most of all – possibly more than they loved him and he didn't mind one bit the fact it may be true. Who wouldn't be able to love her?

His thoughts moved onto his children's mother. Both were the epitome of her, both had her almond brown orbs he loved so much. Every time his children smiled at him he saw _her_ smiling back at him through their eyes. He couldn't help but miss her with every fiber that was his existence. His life was meaningless after they separated.

For the past three years, his life had halted.

Even when his business was thriving as always, he still felt empty. He was the owner of various businesses ranging from coffee shops, bars, restaurants, apartment complexes, and investing in many companies all over the northeast; he'd made a name for himself among the business world. He was working to expand his now reputable company, Locklsey Enterprise, to the western part of the country.

He was nearing in the multimillionaire status. He was never one to show off his wealth, he was very simple, always had been. The juxtaposition in how he lived his life in comparison to the many zeros on his bank account would have people questioning if that money really was his. He had worked from the ground up to get to where he was and Regina had been by his side from the beginning.

Regina had helped him get there – she was there from the beginning; from the day he made his first investment with the little money his grandfather had left him after died. He'd been living in a very cramped studio apartment that was the size of his current bedroom and she was there supporting him, encouraging him and helping him in whatever he needed.

He was merely a young man of twenty-two years old when he had met Regina. She was nearing twenty and beginning her photography career. He'd been married to Marian in London prior to living in Storybrooke; he had been very much in love with her but she had betrayed him. He had found her in bed with a friend of his, Keith Knott, a few months after they had gotten married. He had left Storybrooke days later, wanting to leave everything behind and start fresh and escape the toxic life in England.

He remembers it like it was just a few hours ago.

 _It was a Sunday morning and he had stepped into Granny's Diner to book a room at her bed and breakfast. It was a new town and he knew no one. He wasn't sure why he had chosen to go to Storybrooke of all towns and in Maine of all states in the United States. He sat with his back against the entrance door. The door swung open as the bell had dinged. He did not pay much attention to the crowd up until a beautiful dark brown-haired woman sat on the stool next to him. She seemed to be in her own little world, slightly stumbling on the stool legs as she sat down. She was looking absentmindedly through a stack of pictures. She skimmed with dark brown brows furrowed and a slight pout to her cherry red lips examining the prints._

 _He'd never seen a beauty such as her. All woman he had been with paled in comparison to her. She was of a different kind of beauty a singular type of beauty that you only got the privilege to look upon once in your life. Beauty so breathtaking, it made any man renounce all money, all fame, anything at all just to have her._

 _Creamed skin, looked as smooth as velvet, and dark brown eyes that whenever you gazed at them they held you in place as they bewitched you. Her lips were full and luscious ready to be taken in another's mouth. Her hair cascaded just above her middle, tresses fell down her back in soft waves and some hung gracefully at her front covering her breasts. She wore a plain white t-shirt with jeans and red slip on shoes. She had a camera hooked over her neck and his eyes moved to the swells on her chest. They rose and fell slowly greeting him from their hiding place under the fabric of her shirt. They were full and well-rounded, he could tell, by how her shirt stretched a bit more than allowed from her bosom. They looked sexy from the small view he could get from the V of her shirt. In that moment, he shamed himself for the indecent thoughts that over took his mind._

 _He wanted her, wanted to get to know her. He planned to ask her on a date, perhaps for that same night. Hell, at that very moment if she could. He needed an opening line, something to get him to hook a conversation, flirt with her shamelessly, tell her how beautiful he found her and that he wanted to know her name. He wasn't a shy man when it came to talking to woman, when he wanted someone he went and got her – and here she was sitting next to him, his eyes running over her goddess-like body and he would start with an opening line to get to know her._

 _But before he could even get a word in, he heard her say, "I can take a picture if you like, it'll last longer."_

 _His gazed moved up to her and he saw a smirk in her face and noticed what seemed lustful eyes staring into his crystal blue eyes. He was taken a back for the first time, she'd made the first move. Beautiful, sexy voice, and witty, he wanted to know what else there was about her._

 _As if on cue, Ruby walked up to Regina with notepad in had to take her order, "Hey, Regina, what'll it be today?"_

" _Mushrooms, spinach and cheese omelet, to go please." Regina said as she took a sip of the coffee Ruby had poured for her._

 _Ruby then turned to face Robin and said, "Granny will be back in a bit with your key. She's got a shitload of copies so, it'll be a bit. Can I get you a re-fill?"_

" _I'm all set, thanks." Robin replied as Ruby nodded and walked away. He turned then to see that Regina was looking at him._

" _New to town?" Regina asked once his eyes met hers again. He felt a churning in his stomach, - nerves? He was never nervous before. The feeling went deeper, lower, and his erection began to stiffen more at the sound of her voice, the look she gave him at her question. But even through these apparent nerves, here was his chance, his chance to start up conversation and maybe ask her on a date._

" _Yes, just arrived this morning."_

" _English accent, right?" she asked and Robin nodded smiling at her._

" _Yes, from London." He replied then asked with a smile, "Does my accent make it easier for me get you to say yes to go have dinner with me?"_

" _Straight to the point I see, thought you might flirt a bit with me before asking," Regina replied as she slightly smirked at him._

" _I was planning on flirting with you shamelessly right after you said yes to my request to take you out to dinner."_

" _What makes you so sure I was going to say yes?" She asks with that smile still plastered on her blushing face._

 _He leaned in closer to her, taking in her perfume scent of black currant, peony flower and amber. He leaned into her ear, her hair slightly brushing the side of his face, forcing himself not to run his fingers through her scalp, "Magic." He whispered in her ear._

 _She giggled at his response and he knew right then and there, he was going to end up falling in love with her._

" _What are you, a wizard or something?"_

" _More like, determined."_

 _She raised her eyebrow in a sheepish smile, "Are you, now?"_

 _Robin nodded, "When it comes to a beautiful woman like you, there's no other choice."_

 _Regina tried to suppress a smile as she asked, "What if I say no? I don't even know you."_

" _Well, let's get that out of the way, shall we?" Robin extended his hand out to Regina, "Robin Locksley."_

" _Like the fox." Regina stated with a big grin as she shook his hand._

" _No, like the real Robin Hood."_

 _She raised her eyebrow ins surprise, "That's actually a real thing? So, you've got like fox pictures as your family sigil?"_

 _Robin chuckled, "More like a lion," he said as he showed her the lion tattoo on his forearm._

 _As she looked at it he noticed that she bit her lip slightly at the sight, "It suits you."_

" _Is that winning me points so you can accept my dinner invitation?"_

" _Perhaps," her response was flirty and he found that he loved, quite loved, her playfulness with him._

 _There was a moment of silence and then Ruby brought over Regina's omelet in a to-go container and said to Robin, "Granny's got the keys, but we're a bit busy right now, mind waiting a few minutes and I can take you over."_

 _Robin nodded but then Regina said, "I can take him. What room is it?"_

 _Ruby looked unsure but then looked between the both of them and a smile grew on her face, "Room 2." She said as she handed Regina the key._

 _She began to move off the stool and stood as Robin remained in his seat, unmoving realizing what she had said and what was happening, "You coming?" she asked as she began walking out of the diner._

 _As he saw her walk out her hips swayed side to side and he felt his now softened cock stiffen at the sight of her full ass swaying waiting for him to go meet her._

" _So, if I say yes, where would you take me?" She asked as they began walking. They looked at one another, her lashes flirting with her gaze, god, he was going to date this woman and date her hard._

 _You, he thought._

" _Well, first I'd pick you up, greet you with a kiss on the cheek, and give you flowers. Tell you looked stunning."_

" _You don't even know what I'd be wearing to prompt a compliment like that."_

" _You'd look stunning in whatever you'd be wearing." He whispered in her hear and a shy smirk grew along with cheeks. A soft blush filled her along with a soft gasp._

" _I'd take you to a delicious dinner. Then take you for a short walk to a little arcade I saw on the way here and make sure to win you a little stuffed animal in hopes of getting a kiss in return."_

 _She smiled shyly as she began to unlock the door to his room, "Then take you for a walk in the moonlight and make sure to get to know you more so that next date I'd take you to a place you liked."_

" _So, there'd be a second date?"_

 _They were now standing in front of the doorway of the open room, Regina looking at up him with a smirk and dark brown eyes looking over his blue eyes and lips, "And a third, fourth, fifth, and many more."_

 _He noticed the bite she gave her lower lips and they made it to the door of the room, "You're thought about this, haven't you?"_

 _He moved closer to her, almost able to hear the sound of her breathing, he looked her straight in her eyes thinking she'd find it uncomfortable but her gaze didn't waiver. It remained steady locked on him, "Once I saw you I knew I needed to get to know you. I know this will sound quite forward but, I honestly don't bloody care, you're the most beautiful woman I'd ever set my eyes on."_

 _Her breath halted and she looked up at him as she smile grew and her cheeks tinted, she took out one of her prints and turned it over to the blank side and wrote a number and handed it to him, "Pick me up tomorrow, and I my favorite flowers are peonies."_

 _.*._

He leans against the couch as the memory fills his face with a smile. Recalls the weeks, months and years after that day. That was the happiest time of his life and now he was here, filled with regret and anger at is stupidity. At his stupidity to get reeled into Marian through his drunkenness. He honestly cannot remember anything of that night.

 _He recalls sitting at a bar drinking some whiskey talking to the bartender about his business when he heard the familiar voice, "Robin?"_

 _His spine turns cold at the memory of who that voice came from, he turns to see and it's her – Marian._

" _Marian." He replies blankly. He never thought he'd see her again – never wanted to see her again._

" _It's been such a long time." She said as she sat down._

" _Yes, it has."_

" _Are you here alone?" she asked._

 _He took a sip of his whiskey, "Yes, I'm here on business. Going back to my family tomorrow morning."_

" _Family? Two kids, right?"_

 _His brows furrow, "Yes, how do you know that?"_

" _Social media." She says smiling._

" _I don't believe I have you on anything of mine. I remember deleting you off everything after I found you fucking Keith, remember that? How is he by the way? You two still get on?" His voice is sarcastic and overly bitter but he doesn't care. He hates her, hates her more than he can imagine. Hates her because she is the reason he won't marry Regina, why he'll decide to run the other way than propose to the love of his life. Why he'll say no to his sweet, perfect love who pleaded him to elope, to let her call him her husband._

 _Marian's lips pursed and a frown fills her lips, "I haven't talked to him in a few years now. Found him cheating on me with one of his employees in his office one night."_

 _Robin laugh fills the slightly quiet bar, taking joy in the perfect karma that fell on Marian, "Being cheated on sucks, doesn't it? My ex-wife cheated on me, have you met her?" He says slightly raising his voice._

 _He's now feeling the muffled noise around him and knows that if he stands his footing will take him a bit to adjust. The heavy buzz has him feeling numb and senses are at low. He doesn't care what comes out of his mouth because he's pretty drunk and he's now happy to hear Marian got a taste of her own medicine in addition._

" _I deserve that, I know."_

" _Yes, you do," he replies slightly slurred._

" _So, where is your wife tonight?"_

 _He stays silent for a moment processing her questions, "I've got no wife."_

" _Oh, so no wife? I thought since who two have kids together-."_

" _Regina and I aren't married. Sworn off marriage after someone cheated on me." He didn't realize everything he was saying, if he weren't so drunk he'd be able to measure his words but here he was spilling it all out to her of all people._

" _So, you're not married?"_

" _No."_

" _I'm not married either." She replies, "I've missed you, Robin. If I'm being honest, I regret what happened with Keith and I've thought a lot about you. I know this is crazy, but there's a reason you aren't married to her, don't you think? Perhaps, she isn't the one for you. Perhaps it's someone else… someone you once loved that you could love again?"_

 _He feels a soft hand on his, he looks down to see caramel skin and sees it's Marian. He's not aroused, not in the slightest, whatever feelings he had for her were long gone and erased, now; any thought of her immediately makes him feel angry indifferent to her even, "Marian, I'm not interested. I love Regina."_

" _Obviously not enough to marry her," Marian replies._

 _He decides he isn't going to stand there and hear her speak that way of the relationship she knows nothing about, "I'm leaving. Have a nice life Marian." He replied bitterly._

 _As he begins to stand up and walk to the door he hears her voice reverberating behind him, "Robin, wait, I'm sorry."_

 _He turns and see's she's got two drink in hand, "I'm leaving Marian, I'm not interested in you."_

" _How about one last drink, as a goodbye?"_

 _He stands there looking at her, she's hopeful but all he feels is angry at her. Angry because he's looking at one of the two reasons why he can't get the courage to marry the love of his life – his Regina._

" _No."_

 _As be starts to turn he hears her beg again, "One drink, Robin. One and I'll never bother you again."_

 _One drink he thinks, one drink and she leaves and doesn't bother him again. One drink and he can begin to start making his way home to her – to the woman that he loves. One drink and he can leave to apologize and grovel and yes, he decides, ask her to marry him. Because seeing Marian had made him realize that he was going about it all wrong, halting his life, not marrying Regina because of her – of Marian – cheating Marian. He realizes that Regina, his family, his children, their love is more important, far more special than any fear, any other woman who hurt him – he will take one last drink and go home to his future wife._

" _Fine. One drink."_

 _She nods and they walk over to the bar, "Let me just go to the restroom first."_

After leaving to the bathroom, that was all he remembered, the next day he found himself in Marian's hotel room, her naked and he as well. Marian telling him that they had spent the night together and it had been special to both. Robin running out filled with anger and regret. Confused most of all. He thoughts thinking of Regina only, heart beating erratic processing how he had fucked it all up. He should have left, he should had never taken that drink – he should had gone home.

.*.

He arrived at Emma and Kilian's house with a chocolate cake on hand. Henry's favorite.

It was Henry's 8th birthday. Robin and Regina had loved being his godparents. Killian had started dating Emma when Henry was just about three years old and had grown slowly to calling him dad. Henry's biological father Neal had left just when Henry was a few months old and both Regina and Robin had been there to support Emma through her tough time. Emma and Neal had been high school sweethearts but when things got difficult, Neal left. He was the son of Mr. Gold, a local business owner in town. Mr. Gold acknowledged his blood relation to Henry but was not exactly the best grandparent. He always made sure Henry was provided for and offered to help financially when needed but Emma never took any money from him. Henry had a difficult time growing up knowing his father had left. It was quite sweet, Killian was so taken by Killian and Henry was by him. They became best buds. A year later, Emma married Killian and they became the happy family they always wanted to be. Now, Emma was five months pregnant and expecting twins that would add on to the now growing happy family.

He made his way inside the house and set the cake on the kitchen counter. He heard music coming to backyard and made his way out, "Uncle Robin!" Henry yelled as he ran up Robin and gave him a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Henry!" Robin gave him a hug as he gave him a box with a bow on top.

"For me?" Henry asked.

"Of course! It's your birthday!"

"Papa!" He heard the voice of his little girl.

Killian, Emma, Regina, Graham and his kids in addition to some of their other friends had already joined. He stepped onto the yard as he saw Willow and Roland running to meet him. They jumped up and he hugged both of them tight and gave them a whirl he had them giggling with excitement. As he stopped turning, he set them down and met his gaze with Regina. She had a smile on her face as she saw the scene unfold. Her smile slightly fell as she realized he was looking at her, she gulped, he noticed and she turned away.

"Papa, we missed you!" Willow said jumping happily.

"I missed you too, my big girl." He said giving her a kiss. He looked down to Roland, "Hi my man, you;ve been taking care of our girls for me?"

Roland smiled, "I always am, Pop."

He ruffled his hair, "Good man."

He lifted up Roland into his arms, carrying both Willow and Roland in either arm as he made his way over to his friends.

He greeted the group as he set both Willow and Roland down.

"Finally decide to make it." Emma said.

"Wouldn't miss my godson's birthday."

"How are you doing?" Emma asked. There was an underlying tone of sadness in her question.

"Just fine." He replied.

"Hello, Regina. Graham." Robin said.

"Hello, Robin. How are you mate?" Graham asked as he shook his hand. Graham then moved his hand onto Regina's waist in a possessive move it seemed and Robin merely let out a breath at the sight.

"Fine." He looked over to Regina who stood with arms crossed. He noticed her hand bare still. Which meant she still had not told the kids.

"Regina, how are you?" he asked trying to get through the formalities.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine." He smiled forcefully, "Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to go spend time with my kids."

He felt a growing need to punch something in the face – punch Graham in the face.

He walked over to where Willow, Roland, and Henry were playing archery.

He smiled at the sight of Roland trying to teach his little sister archery.

"Papa, showed me Willow, look," Roland said placing her hands properly on the bow.

"Papa, Roland's teaching me to shoot like you!" Willow said smiling.

"Let's see how you do then sweetheart, give it a go."

Her tiny little hands pulled back the string of the bow, her little lips pursed and brows furrowed concentrating, she let go of the arrow and it hit just under the last ring of the target.

"I did it! I did it!" Willow yelled and Roland jumped along with Henry hooraying her.

He heard a familiar voice coming from behind, _her_ voice, "You guys seem to be having fun."

He turned to see Regina smiling with Graham standing next to her. It was tense to say the least.

"Mom, want to trying shooting one?"

"Oh, I don't know how." She said waiving her hand.

"Papa can teach you, Mama." Willow said wide eyed and grinning.

"No, it's fine. I'm good." She replied quickly. He looked at her in his eyes, after all this years he could still read her. She was nervous.

"Come on, now," Robin replied smiling and extended his hand out to her, "I don't bite."

She looked down to see his hand, his tattoo in clear view. He looked at his tattoo as well and then back at her, he recalled their first meeting. What she told him then about his tattoo.

"It suits me, doesn't it?" He says with a smile. A smile slowly grows on her face. He notices Graham's crossed arms as he watches both of them. A gloating feeling fills his insides. He sees her roll her eyes as she grins.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Come on, mom. Try it!" Roland pleads. Then there's Willow and Henry pleading her and chanting "Do it! Do it!"

Regina laughs as she raises her hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. I kind of remember form the las time your father showed me."

She picks up the boy and looks at the ground, trying to remember the position. She brings the bow up to eye level, "No, that's not right, mom. Show her, Pop," Roland says.

"Oh, no it's fine."

"It's okay, Mama. Papa, is the best, he can teach you."

"Your Papa used to play archery in school, did you know that?" Regina says.

Willows eyes widened in amazement, "Like the real Robin Hood?"

Regina nods grinning at her daughter's innocence, "Really. He used to teach me when you were in my belly, Roland too."

She raised the bow once again and pursed her lips just like her daughter, "Just, can't really remember…"

Before she could continue, she felt a warm hand take hers. A warmth filled her side from top to bottom. She knew that scent, pine and sandalwood. She turned to the side where the warmth reverberated from and she his blue eyes. He was the closest she had ever been to him in the past three years and he noticed her breath hitched just a slight bit, "Center to center, remember?"

His voice soft and rasp. She looked at him, and nerves began to fill him. She looked at him eyes to lips and back to lips again, he smiled at her, "Like old times."

He positioned the bow for her, "Slow, breath in slow, and release as you breath out."

She breathed in slowly and he pressed closer to her, feeling her thigh against him. Her smell filling his senses. He tightened his hold on her hand and wrapped his other arm around her hold her other hand. He literally covered her with his body. He pulled back with her and whispered, "Breath out with me, Regina"

And she did, she breathed out and it hit the center. Just like it had before, just like old times. And the kids were celebrating chanting and yelling for Regina. As he let go of her embrace, he turned to see Graham he had jaw clenched and arms crossed.

.*.

The party had gone on smoothly after that moment. Killian and Robin sat at the grill cooking patties as Emma and Regina worked on the salad in the kitchen. Everyone enjoying their time and the kids playing in Henry's treehouse.

"So," Emma said as she tossed the salad, "When do you plan to tell the kids?"

"Not sure, I want to sit them down first. See how they are getting used to Graham so far. It would be a big change for them."

"You sure it's just that?" Emma asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks as she sips her wine and had Emma take a seat.

"You sure you're not waiting for a certain someone who's been pining for you for the past three years to try and win you back?"

Regina looked seriously at Emma, not this damn conversation again she thought, "He does not pine. Even if he did, I'm not interested. I've told you before, I don't love him."

Emma looks up with a raised brow, clearly not believing Regina's words but won't tell her that, "So he doesn't look at you like he did when he first met you. That moment with the kids, didn't make you feel _anything_ for him?"

"He doesn't look at me any type of way and besides, it doesn't matter. I am with Graham, I'm engaged, he's… he's just going to have to adjust. I'm sure he's already went on dates, probably has a whole line of girls wanting to be with him. He can get a pick of the litter."

"You, know, I may be five months pregnant with twins, but that doesn't mean my eyesight is failing, I see the way you two look at each other. Whatever you keep saying is non-existent is clearly there. Everyone can see it."

"There is _nothing_ there, Emma.

Emma chuckled as Regina wraps up the salad bowl and placed it next to the pitcher of lemonade, "Keep telling yourself that," She said in a sing song voice more of a cautious one telling Regina to stop denying it.

"I don't need to tell myself anything, because this conversation is pointless."

"So are those expensive Lamaze classes that Ella gives at the daycare, but I'm still going. Honestly, whatever happened that made you not go back to him? He explained everything to you, went over it with you like five hundred times, he remembers nothing of that night just waking up in her bed and yet you didn't try to work it out."

"I don't want to talk about this." Regina replied sharply.

"I swear to you, I believe that the bitch roofied him or something. They're psycho like that. That Mila bitch was after Killian for two years until I socked her in the face."

"Doesn't matter anymore…"

Emma glared at her, "Why not?"

"Even if I wasn't with Graham, there's too much hurt to try and make things work. It's been too long and…" She halted her words. Her arms were crossed and she looked down to her feet.

"And what?"

"He doesn't want to get married. That's what I want and he doesn't want that. There's no point in trying."

.*.

The cake was cut and everyone sand Henry happy birthday. After eating cake and opening presents, all the kids were on a sugar high that the parents were letting them work off playing soccer.

The adults sat lounging in the beach chairs near the pool sipping spiked lemonade as they chatted. Graham had gone over to play a bit with the kids as he used to play soccer when he was younger and said he would teach them some moves. Robin merely rolled his eyes at the comment and took a good swig of his whiskey.

"So, Robin, how's business going?"

"It's going great, I am looking to expand out west now. We're drafting up a ten-year plan for marketing and fiscal end. Should begin investments by the end of this year if all goes well."

"You're planning to go West?" Regina asked.

Robin nodded, "It's been doing great. We've done great in the East coast, it's time to branch out."

Regina smiled warmly at him, "That's so great, Robin. You've worked so hard for this."

"Couldn't have done it without you. You were there from the start," he replied. They exchanged a grateful gaze, both knowing he was right – she had pushed him from the beginning. He was who he was now because of her.

Suddenly, both parents heard the yelling of children. Their children. They both turn and see Willow giving Roland a push and then Roland yelling at her. Both yelling and angry. Robins and Regina's eyes dart to their kids and they hear a voice being raised at their kids.

"Hey!" Graham yells at the two kids.

Robin stands fast and looks to Regina gives her a look telling her, _you better deal with him._

Regina and Robin begin to walk over and Regina hears Graham lecturing both Willow and Roland telling them if they don't behave they will be grounded.

"You're not my dad! You can't ground me!" Roland yells furiously.

"No, but I will be your stepdad soon and-"

"No, you're not my Papa!" Willow yells at him with hands fisted on her sides and chin raised high. For a little tyke, she packs a mean fight.

"Willow, Roland!" Robin calls for them. His brows are furrowed and hands at his sides. Willow turns to her father and runs up to him and Robin hoists her on his waist as her head rests on his chest.

Roland remains still, as if he did not hear his father. He stares down Graham, who simply walks away in defeat as he looks at both Robin and Regina. Clearly understand that his presence is not wanted by the children.

"Come here, son," Robin says extending his hand to Roland.

"He's not my dad," Roland says looking at both Robin and Regina. His eyes are watered and his breathing is heavy. Brows furrowed and a shaky voice he says to Robin, "You're my dad."

Robin nods, "I am my boy. I always will be. But you cannot talk to Graham like that. He's your mother's boyfriend, and we must treat people with respect."

Regina's arms are crossed looking at Robin with their kids. Her heart is broken to see how distraught her children are at the notion that Robin would not be their father. Roland turns to look at Regina, "I'm sorry Mom."

Regina smiled weakly because she wants to cry for her children. Cry because she has caused them this pain, "It's okay sweetie. Like your father said, we treat people with respect."

Roland nodded as he took Robin's hand and the three walked away. She remained standing in place watching the three sit at a beach chair, both kids sat next to Robin leaning against his chest. She takes a deep breath and a stifled breath comes out. She needs to talk to Graham.

She finds him leaning against his cop car. His arms crossed and brows furrowed. She assumes he was waiting for her to come talk to him. He looks up as he hears the main door of the house close, "I assume I went about it wrong."

Regina sighs as she says, "Yes. Graham it's just… Robin is their father."

"I know that, but that he will be their stepfather soon."

"Yes, you will be. But to them Robin is the only father for them. To them, Robin and I are the only ones that can reprimand them," she paused for a moment and she noticed her hesitance.

"Say what you need to say." Graham promtps.

She sighs as she crossed her arms, "We don't raise our voices at them. We speak to them calmly and reason with them so they understand what they did wrong. We try to calm them down first then reprimand them. We don't ever tell them immediately they'll be grounded – we want them to understand what they did and why it's wrong. It really upset Robin."

"Well, it's a learning process for me. I've never had kids. I understand that he is their father but I will be their stepfather and will have a role in their life."

"I know but-," He halts her and continues.

"If I'll be your husband its only right I should be involved in raising them."

She knows he means well, truly she does. But she doesn't feel it's his place to parent them to that extent, "Robin and I are raising them just fine. You don't need to worry."

He huffed annoyed and seemed peeved after that, "Then I guess are relationship only stems to the bedroom and within us two – will I not be allowed to go on trips with you three next? How about when we have our own kids? Will Robin take care of them too?"

Regina tries to defuse tension as he's clearly upset at it all, "That not what I mean. This will be an adjustment for the kids. It takes time to get them to understand your role and I thought we discussed this the more kid's situation – I don't want more kids."

He tenses and says, "Right, I forgot."

There's a tension filled silence after stating she doesn't want more kids. She knows why; she's told him she had more than enough with her two and Graham had let her know that it was more than fine. But it annoyed her that he would hint at them having kids together from time to time.

Graham breaks the silence moment later as he unlocked his car, "You know what, I'll just head home. I think I need a breather."

"You're leaving me here?" Regina asks.

"Can someone take you home?" He asks bitterly. It was the first time she'd seen him like that. Angry and indifferent to her to the point of leaving her at a party to figure out a ride for her and her kids.

.*.

Graham had left for England on a family emergency. He had apologized for leaving her like that through the phone ass he packed and let her know he would be back as soon as possible. She was still unhappy with the way he had left things but what at least glad he apologized. After Graham left, she had asked Emma if she could give her and the kids a ride to the house and when Robin overheard, he blew his top off.

" _What the fuck is his problem? Leaving you and the kids like that? Fuck him! I'm taking you home."_

Robin was pissed to say the least. He grabbed the kids and made his way to the car with Regina behind him. She felt embarrassed for the situation but wouldn't admit she had tinge of happiness that Robin was there for her – saving her from a bad moment and angry at Graham for leaving her like that. A slight bit of pride filled her because of him, because she was happy to know that her kids had a man like Robin as their father.

She came in to the office early, she had been on a conference call with the California Institute of the Arts in Los Angeles. They'd been trying to convince her to present her work at one of their summer conferences they would be holding. She had been hesitant since she had her summer workshops going and she did not want to leave students. After much convincing by Tink, her Sr. Photographer, she decided to take the trip to Los Angeles and would let Tink take over for that time. She knew she was more than capable so, she was not worried about a thing.

She had a few more trips planned out before then, and she dreaded having to talk to Robin about coordinating their schedules to make sure one of them had the children. She didn't like being around him, it got her stressed and even after three years had passed, she still hated being around him. It hurt too much.

"I can ask Robin's assistant for his projected schedule if you like," Ruby said. Ruby was a longtime friend of hers. She had just returned a few months ago from her recent trip in Europe and was looking to settle back into town and Regina was more than happy to give her a job as her assistant.

"Can you please do that? Summer will be coming soon and with the kids out of school it will be important to know what's going to happen and plan accordingly."

As Ruby jotted down notes, Regina's phone began to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID – Robin. With a roll of her eyes she ignored the call. He had been calling her all morning and she was trying her best to ignore him. This was his third call this day.

"You're not going to answer that?" Ruby asked.

Regina shook her head, "It's no one important."

"Seems important if they keep calling over and over."

"It's just Robin."

Ruby's brows raised and a smile grew, Regina saw and before ruby could say anything she said, "Say something and you go back to waiting tables at Granny's."

Ruby closed her mouth tightly as she stood and walked back to her desk. There was no ringing for the rst of the day. That is, until he showed up at the end of the day.

She was going over a roll of film in her office as she was buzzed by Ruby letting her know that Robin was looking to speak to her and was waiting outside.

"Let him in." She replied.

Robin then walked into her office, closed the door behind him and sat at the chair in front of her desk. He had a big smiled plastered on his face that was not going away. She did not have time for him – did not want to have time for him.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" she replied blankly.

"Hello, love," he replied. Love? He hadn't called her that in… well, a long time. Three years in fact.

She sighed, "What do you need Robin?"

"Just… checking in to see how things are. The kids…. You."

"The kids are fine, they're at school. I'll be picking them up in a few hours." She asked firmly.

"And you? What are you doing later?"

Her brows furrowed, "I believe that does not does not concern you."

"Do you have plans with Graham?" He asked, ignoring her comment. It was odd for him to ask that. He never asked anything about Graham before. What had brought this on?

"What do you want, Robin?"

"I was wondering if you'd be able to meet tonight, Belle can babysit can take the kids, I've asked her already."

"Meet? For what exactly?"

"Can't I take my children's mother out to dinner to catch up with her?" Robin said with a slight smirk. What was he trying to do – he never showed up to her office let alone asking to take her to dinner – especially not with a grin like that on his face.

"No, you can't. I'm engaged."

"Do you really want to be?"

Regina scoffs, "Robin, if you did not come here to speak about our kids, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He leaned forward, his crystal blue eyes piercing hers, "I want to take you out for dinner."

"No."

Robin stood as he made his way to the door. Before he could open it, he says "Dinner. Tonight. I'll pick you up at 7." He replied firmly.

Now, she's pissed. Pissed that he comes strutting here telling her what to do. He knows her better, "Robin!" He turned around taking a few steps towards her. She'd left her chair and was standing in front of her desk with arms crossed and an angry look in her face, "I am not going out to dinner with you."

"I'm taking you to dinner." He replied taking a step closer to her.

She took another step, "No." She replied even louder.

They're nose to nose, almost touching now. They can feel each others breathes from this stand off and he can smell her scent, just as perfect and sexy as the first time.

She hadn't realized they had gotten this close. Her breathe is heavy and she feels a heavy churn in the pit of her stomach. She looks at his lips and tries to remember the last time she kissed him. She can't remember. Her body quakes and her breath shudders from his deep gaze. His voice thick and masculine – authoritative as always.

"Dinner. You and I. Tonight." He says one last time as turns to walk to the door.

But she can't really process what just happened and he's pressing even when she denies him and she raised her voice at him, "Stop walking. Stop walking!"

He halts. Turns around and there's a dark gaze in his eyes. Her breath is erratic and then he's marching up to her and hoists her up on the desk and smashes his lips on hers. She doesn't second guess and it feel like instinct and she returns the kiss in haste. It's hungry and rough and he grips her waist tightly and she moans at the painful pressure of his grip. He presses a kiss to her and stays there, hands on her face giving her a nip at her lips and searing her with hot tongue. She doesn't even realize it, it's like they had never stopped doing it. She wraps her arms around his waist and then he hungrily kisses down her neck and she moans at his sucking and nipping her skins. God, she's missed him, missed his kissed. Didn't realize how much she really did miss him.

"Regina…" he moans as he sucks her pulse point and she returns moaning his name in _that_ way in a long time.

He's kissing up and down her neck, moving his hand under her shirt, caressing her skin and moving his hand to her breast and kneading and she's moaning and gasping at the pleasure he gives her. A pool of want fills in between of thighs and she instinctly wraps her legs around him tightly and grinds against him. She can feel his hardened member and memories of them fucking at that same desk rush through her. His lips move forcibly back to hers and he pushes her towards him, and he begins to unbuckle her jeans and she realizes where this is going and she halts. Trying to catch her breath and moves away from him, pushes away. Chest heaving and eyes watered at the loss of contact, at the fact that she wants to cry at how much she's missed him. At the mixture of emotions, she has bottled up for years now coming to the surface. She leans against the wall trying to compose herself from her erratic breathing.

"I am not yours," she croaks, "I don't go to dinners or show up when you want me to. You lost me three years ago," she says and tears fall down her lids.

He walks towards her slowly, dark eyes lustful and loving all at once. She had not seen that gaze in him since the last night they had made love together. The morning before they broke up.

"Robin…" she whispers weakly. His forehead on hers and their noses nuzzled together. He wraps her around her waist and pushes her up against him. Bodies touching every inch of the other. Their lips brush slightly and her breathe hitched at gasps escape her mouth. Both eyes locked on one another – gaze hungry and passionate as it always had been.

"What? You don't want me to hold you like this?" He murmurs onto her lips. His arms wrapped around her; one holding her ass kneading it just like she loved him doing the other caressing the skin under her back. Chills running down her spine and she smells him all of him and she wants him, badly.

She can't speak or think or speak coherently, all she keeps repeating is his name, unsure if it's warning him to stop or to keep going.

His hand trail under her shirt and caresses every inch in her torso, murmuring in a hoarse sexy voice, "Haven't you missed me like this, love."

She can't respond all she can feel is his had kneading her breast, perting her nipples and his lips grazing hers as their noses are nuzzled forehead bonded.

She's melts in his touch and she can't move away can't say a word all she can do is close her eyes and gasp and moan at his touches.

Her head arches slightly her mouth open wanting to take him all in and she's moaning, "I ca-… I m-… missed you," she whispered and smashes her lips on his. Taking him all in her mouth and biting his lip and sucking it and kissing her rough and he pushes her against the wall and fills his tongue in her mouth tasting her licking her as she takes in her taste after such a long time.

"No… no, no, no, stop…," she breaths and tries to pull away but he keeps a hold on her, "No, Robin, stop! I can't."

She moved away enough to look at him, trying to catch her breath she says, "I'm with Graham. I'm engaged."

"We belong together. You and I. Always have," he says as she cups her cheek. She can't help but not lean into his touch but soon closes her eyes and shakes her head and moved a few feet away from him.

"No, this, can't no. Robin, I'm over you."

"Then what was this, you, in my hands, letting me take you, letting me kiss you. You shaking and moaning in my arms because of my touch. What's that?"

"That doesn't change what's happened, doesn't change that you hurt me. It doesn't change anything, so what's the point. Why are you here?" she says croaking and he swiftly walks to her his forehead meeting hers.

"I'm here because I love you." He replies without hesitation, "Don't you still love me?" He murmurs.

She doesn't respond, she stays silent looking at him, mouth opened.

"Do you?" he asks, "Still love me?"

Silence. She looks at him, and she remembers everything, the moment they met and to the birth of their kids, moving in together and all their wonderful moments, all their love making. But then she remembers all the hurt, all the pain and the betrayal.

She looks straight at him, determined not to shed more tears but they betray her and they fall either way, with a croaked voice she tells him, "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters." He replies nodding slightly, "Do you still love me, it's a simple question. Yes or no?"

Her gazes move away from him and looks aimlessly elsewhere but not at him. Because she knows, she knows what she will say. She licks her lips, slightly chuckling at the moment at how the events suddenly transpired to this moment.

"Regina…" he begs for a response.

"I do." She whispers looking at him, "But I can't do this."

She moves to start to get her bags as her bags, "Wait, just wait, please just wait a moment."

She pauses, looks straight at the wall her back facing him.

She hears his voice, for the first time she can hear it break as he utters, "These three years, I've learned that I cannot live without you. I cannot _be_ without you. That the person… the man I am, without you is… is nothing. I am nothing. My life halted, literally stopped moving forward because you were not with me."

"Robin…," she whispers to him, because she is now crying, tears falling she can't control a thing at the sound of his confession.

"I am nothing, Regina. I am nothing without you. Being with you… loving you is _everything and so much more._ And I want another chance… I demand – want another chance," she can feel his voice next to her ear, his warmth filling her ash she finally say, "Our love is worth another chance."

She quickly turned and smashes her lips on his, kissing him rough and passionate and making up for all those years without him, she's sobbing as she's kissing him. Sobbing and croaking, "You h-hurt me."

Their hugging roughly and moving from kissing to groping and panting and weeping and she continues saying with a cracked voice as she pounds on his chest, "You hurt me. You hurt me! You broke me."

All he can do is cry and speak in between rough kisses, "I'm so sorry, love…. I'm so sorry, my love."

But she moves away one last time. Moves away and looks at him through glazed brown orbs and breaks down, distraught and completely torn inside, "I can't…. I… I just can't."

She walked away closing the door, leaving him there breathless and speechless.

* * *

 _ **Okay, yep, this was a long one. It's 2:35am, and I've been working on it since 1pm and It's finally finished! It's got tons of stuff going and gooooodness gracious it's sad and full of so much emotion.**_

 _ **What do you think of Robin and Regina? The ending, do you think they'll get back together, can Regina forgive Robin?**_

 _ **What about Graham, do you think she'll stay with Graham after this?**_

 _ **And way to go, Robin go after his girl!**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support! I am writing this half asleep and am waking up in about 4 hours to go to the gym, work, and night class. Wish me luck!**_

 _ **Nan xx**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Let Me In, Let Me In

The incessant banging on the door is what wakes him up. It's loud enough to reach the far end of the apartment where his room is.

He gets out of bed, determined to give whoever insists on bothering him at five am in the morning a good beating.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Bloody, hell, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When he opens the door he's met with a searing pain on his cheek followed by the scolding of a blonde pregnant woman.

"What the fuck is your problem, Robin!"

As pregnant as she is, she can still push him off pretty roughly and she does. She's scolding him, cursing at him all the while she shoves him farther and farther into his apartment.

He raises his hands, in attempts to move away from Emma's blows, "Woah, what the hell! Shit, Emma!"

"Don't 'shit, Emma' me you idiot!"

"Lass, alright, I think that's enough." Killian attempts to calm her.

But, it's to no avail as she turns to him with teeth clenched and a bitter voice, "And you!" she points to her husband, "Don't think you got off that easy for opening your damn mouth."

"I didn't tell him anything! Cross my heart, love," he defends, but still to no avail.

"Emma, what the bloody hell is going on?" Robin asks.

"What's going on is that my best friend told me about the stunt you pulled a few days ago!"

Shit.

"Emma, listen"

"No, _you_ listen!" She was bright red and it was clear that her pregnancy hormones were helping her anger get riled up even more, "You broke that girl's heart three years ago. You don't understand what it took to get her out of the bed let alone the house back then. She was at the lowest point in her life, she was depressed, heartbroken! She was betrayed by the one person she thought would never, _ever_ , do her wrong."

"Look-."

"You better fucking shut up, Robin Locksley, because I'm not finished." She warned with fisted hands.

Robin looked over to Killian who stood behind her, shaking his head giving him a look to just listen to the girl and shut it.

Robin ran his hand through his bed hair as Emma continued speaking, "Whether or not you know what happened that night in New York is beside the point. The girl asked you to marry her! Do you understand the guts it took her to do that because you wouldn't budge? Then, when she asks you, what do you do? You turn her down, _and_ accuse her of cheating on you with Daniel."

"I apologized to her for that, and she apologized too for what she said to me that night."

"Yes, you two did. That still doesn't change the fact that you hurt her, you rejected her then went to sleep with your ex-wife!"

He begins to open his mouth again to defend himself but she halts him with a single finger in front of him, "I know. You don't know what happened. That doesn't matter because the damage was made. The betrayal you made her feel, the loss of trust she had in you in addition to how that night at Granny's ended up made her re-think everything. She doesn't trust you, Robin. You broke her heart in more ways than one. Not just by sleeping with Marian, by rejecting her the way you did and not believing enough in her loyalty to you."

His arms were crossed as he realized what Emma said. He'd never seen it that way, but it was true, Regina had lost all trust in Robin. He didn't have any way to respond to that so he remained silent for a moment.

Emma's out of breath pregnant self, plopped herself on the couch in the living room. Killian moved to sit next to her as he soothed over her aching back and calmed her, her eyes remained glued to Robin's silent form.

Robin sat across from both his friends, slouched over with his elbows resting on his thighs and he fiddles aimlessly with his fingers.

"Is she okay? When she left… I tried calling her but- I've sodded it all, haven't I?"

"She's fine. She's stronger than you think. It just took her all by surprise and it was too much for her to deal with emotionally all at once," Emma replied, "If you want to get her back you ask for help, because it's obvious that you are out of practice in the wooing department."

"I don't know what happened, I heard at Granny's that Graham left to Europe for a family emergency… next thing I know I'm in her office trying to win her back and," He groans in anger at himself. All he wanted was to get her back and he hurt her even more… confused her even more.

"You still love her, don't you?" Emma asked. It wasn't a question, more of a statement she knew the answer for but wanted to hear him answer it.

He remained silent, looking down to the hardwood floor. He nodded slowly as he confessed, "I was going to ask her to marry me."

"What?!" Emma and Killian blurted in unison.

"Don't tell me you asked her to marry you in her office, she didn't tell me that but, shit…"

"No, not recently, when I was in New York. All I remember before I blacked out was thinking that I needed to get back to Regina. That I had been stupid to hold off my future with the woman I love for someone like Marian or people like my parents for that matter. I was going to ask her to marry me. I was going to grovel and get her back and ask her to marry me."

"Why the hell did you never tell her that!? My god, you men are idiots," Emma scolded him from her seat. As if on cue, both babies gave her a small kicked that had her wincing and soothing over her belly. As if both unborn children telling her to calm down or better yet, scold their Uncle Robin even more for being an idiot.

"She could have tried to make things work if she knew that, mate," Killian chimed in.

"I… I don't know. I thought it was pointless after everything. I betrayed her and after what happened… I didn't think that it would make a difference."

"It would have made all the fucking difference! If Regina had any notion, any hint at all that you wanted to marry her, I believe she would have taken you back. She would have tried to make it work." Emma replied.

"She's with Graham now… I tried to get her to go to dinner with me to talk. She kept saying no to me and I kept pressing and then I don't know what happened, something clicked in me and I just got desperate. I kissed her… fucking hell, I bloody miss her."

"You were being an idiot, that's for sure," Emma begins, "I know Regina, you have to ease her into it. Have her realize without realizing… if that makes sense."

"So, you'll help me? Get her back?"

"You want to marry her, don't you? Emma asks as Robin nods quickly, "If you didn't want to, I wouldn't even bat an eye at your request because after everything that she's gone through. If you were just trying to get her back to not even marry her—"

"I want to marry her, gods, that's all I want." He mumbles desperately.

"Good," Emma begins, "Now, first things, first. You let her come to you, not the other way around, got that?"

.*.

She was happy Robin had not come by to insist on dinner with her. After the way he'd confronted her, it left her with a gnawing feeling in her gut.

She was glad that she had the kids this week; she had five days to not have a single reason to see Robin and she would make sure to be fully composed for the next time she saw him.

She'd gone to the office and worked on the prints she'd taken for her past trip. She talked to Graham on the phone during the afternoon.

His grandmother had been extremely ill, and the family was aware that he would pass away in the coming months; she had passed the night before in her sleep. Funeral preparations were being made and

"Take all the time you need Graham," Regina told him, "I'll be waiting for you back home."

" _Thank you, babe. How are things going over there? Any news? How are the kids?"_

News? Well, that was the understatement of the year. Confessions and confrontations with Robin more like it.

"Everything is fine over here. The kids are fine too. Roland has discovered the world of comic books thanks to Henry and he's insisting that I buy him the entire Thor series."

" _I'm surprised he got into it so late."_

"Yeah, well, Robin's been teaching him to play the guitar, so that's kept him pretty occupied."

Graham had no response for Regina's mention of Robin, he quickly changed the subject to a different matter. One that was the purpose of his phone call.

" _Regina, I was wondering… they're anticipating the service and burial to be this Sunday. I just was wondering; would you fly here? For the funeral. I know it's a lot to ask with the kids, but, I could really use your support. I miss you and it's been difficult doing this alone."_

"Oh, Graham, of course I'll go. I didn't offer because I thought you wanted space. I'll talk to Robin and see what can be arranged. "

" _Thank you, Regina, really. It means the world to me."_

"What are fiancées for?" she replies.

" _After this is over, we'll start planning our wedding. Promise."_ He told her.

"No rush, whenever you're ready." she said.

They said they're goodbyes and Regina promised him, she'd talk to Robin as soon as possible to figure out the child arrangement.

Once she hung up, her conversation with Graham stayed in her head. Once they came back, she'd start planning her wedding. They had to set a date, talk about the florist, the guest list, the cake, her wedding dress. She knew she was supposed to be thrilled, excited, of course a bit overwhelmed but happy all the same. So why was it feeling so daunting?

.*.

"Roland! Willow! Dinner's ready!"

It was dinner time in the Regina's home, and that meant everyone sitting around the table together. Family meals were her favorite part of the day. Especially when two little tikes accompanied her.

She'd called Robin's office first thing after hanging up with Graham; his secretary had let her know he was in a business meeting that would last most of the day and she recommended that she reach him through his cell. Regina tried to minimize the amount if direct contact she had with Robin. She always called his office and left messages with his secretary or e-mailed him when she had questions or updates on the kids.

Anything that she could do to avoid have direct communication with him, she did. If it wasn't an emergency, which it rarely was, she'd simply wait until he called her. She never called first. She was great at avoiding him, she knew how to communicate with him, without actually communicating with him. Texts were the back up. She had already sent him two telling him that she needed to talk to him and he had not replied to any.

She was surprised since he usually was quick to respond to any and all times she contacted him.

As she was tossing the last bit of salad, she heard Willow and Roland's conversation from the nearing hall.

"No, Rolie, Hulk is the best; he's super strong like Daddy." Willow argued.

"Thor has a hammer Willow; he can destroy anything in his way. _And,_ he's got thunder!"

"But he's an alien, Hulk is a monster he's stronger."

Regina snickered, hearing the very intense conversation her children were having.

"He's not an alien Willow, he's a _god_."

"But he's from outer space, those are aliens."

"He's from Asgard, not space."

"But in the movies they travel in space, like the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"That's different; he's in the realm of the Nine Worlds. It's somewhere else."

Willow tilted her head looking to a slightly aggravated Roland, "I think you need to talk to Henry, Rolie, maybe you're not reading the comics right." She told him innocently.

"Alright you two," Regina said, "How about a break from comics? It's time for dinner."

Willow cheered, "What are we having mommy?"

"Chicken fajitas and apple pie for dessert, how does that sound?"

"Yes! I love your cooking, mommy, it's the best in the whole world," Willow yelped happily.

"Roland, sweetie, can you help me with the plates? Willow, grab the salad bowl, babe," Regina instructed and in a quick second her kids came trotting to help her set the table.

They sat together as Regina served them their portions and Roland quickly began chomping on his food like a hungry little cub. Willow looked at Roland and grimaced clearly grossed at Roland's eating habits.

Regina watched the exchanged and chuckled softly, "So, how was your math test today Roland?"

As he gulped a bite, he said, "I think I did good mom, it was kind of hard on two problems, but I remembered what you told me to do with the multiples of nine and I think I got them right."

"That's really good, Roland. I'm sure you got a good score."

"Pop said if I get an A he'll take me to the roller rink!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, sweetie."

"Yeah, he said when were at his house next he would take us!"

"I've never been roller-skating, have I mama?" Willow asked.

"No, you haven't babe. But you can learn with daddy."

She nodded affirmatively and took a bite of a strip of chicken, "Can Jack come too mommy, and Lucy and Wendy?"

Regina's brows furrowed her at daughter's question, "Well, you'll have to ask daddy, sweetie, but who's Jack?"

"It's her boooooyfriend," Roland teases.

"No, he's not!" Willow barks back.

"Woah, okay, hold on, who is Jack?" Regina asks.

"He's my recess buddy," Willow responds matter of fact, " _Not_ my boyfriend," she adds giving Roland a well earned glare.

"And what does a recess buddy do?" Regina asks attempting to hold back a knowing smile.

"Well, we were supposed to choose partners to keep each other safe during recess. Ms. Blanchard told us to pick someone we wanted to be our buddy for the year. We would stick together in case one of us got hurt or needed help we help each other. Jack asked me to be his buddy and I said yes."

"And why does Roland think he's your boyfriend?"

"He gives her flowers mom, just like Pop would give you," Roland says waving his hands, frustrated with his sister's denial, "That means he's her boyfriend."

"No, he's not! I'm never having a boyfriend! He's my friend, _only._ "

"Okay, calm down, Willow," She turns to looking to Roland with a firm voice, "your sister says he's not her boyfriend, okay?"

He simply shrugs his shoulders and goes back to scarfing on the rest of his plate.

As her kids quickly gobbled up their food, she cuts the apple pie. As she serves her kids slices of the apple pie, Roland asks Regina, "Hey, mom, Pop told us that we were going to stay with Belle last week because you two had to talk, but we never did."

She tenses up a bit, remembering that day and why her kids did not end up staying with Belle. She had ignored every text and call from Robin, it was clear he had gotten the point because he did not show up at her door that night.

"Yeah, I remember." Regina tells him.

"Are you guys going to talk this week?"

She gulped down hurriedly her first bite of apple pie and replied, "No, why do you ask?"

She was uneasy of where this conversation would be going. She had successfully avoided having discussions about her relationships with Robin to her kids. To them, mom and dad got along, and they got along well. That was it, nothing more. They weren't best friends or were in love. Just the kid's parents, nothing more.

"I like Belle's house. She has a huge library maybe she has Thor comics that I can borrow."

"Well, I can ask her tomorrow if she does and we can make time to go, how's that?"

"Cool!" Roland replied happily.

"What were you and Papa going to talk about, mommy?" Willow asked a few moments later.

"Um… just adult stuff." She attempted to reply absentmindedly but inside she was full of nerves. Why was she getting like this? It was just her kids, not a grand jury where she was on trial.

"Were you guys going to talk about your wedding together?" Willow asks, and Regina just about spits her glass of wine from her mouth.

"They're not getting married Willow," Roland scolds, "They don't love each other, they are separated."

Brows furrowed, she quickly takes a sip of her wine. She clears her throat and ask her daughter, "Why… why do you ask if we're getting married, sweetie?"

"'Cause of the shiny ring on your bag." She replies and Regina goes cold. Eyes widened and she realizes then, yep, she's on trial and her kids are the jury.

She wasn't ready to tell them. She wanted it to be the right time and she did not feel like it was the time now. Her kids were the most important people in her life, more than herself, her work and anyone else. When she told them, she had to be sure – of everything.

So, she did something she hated to do. She lied to them.

"Oh, that," she starts casually, "I'm just holding it for a friend so it won't get lost."

Roland looks at her, his gazed slightly confused but more so curious, "What friend?"

"One that you don't know."

"But we know all your friends," Willow chimes in and Regina just about wants to run out of the room. Her kids are, in fact, destined to be private investigators.

"Not this one." She smiles and turns to take another bite of apple pie. A second or so later she notices neither asking further questions and she hopes to dear god that it will be the end of it.

She takes a deep breath, and notices Roland chewing as he looks at her with a growing curious face. She knows her son like the back of her hand and he doesn't seem all that convinced with her response. She hopes that's enough for them but, Roland's next questions clearly shows it's not.

"Are you and Graham going to get married one day?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe." She replies now tossing bits of her pie crust from side to side on the plate.

"Mama, if you're going to get married, it should be with someone who makes you feel like a queen and thinks you're beautiful and loves you _a lot_." Willow tells her mother with the most loveable smile.

"Oh, yeah?"

She nods intensely, "That's what Papa told me."

"Well your Papa is right." She agrees. For a slight second a flash of memories go through her mind; she remembers those time – the times that Robin indeed had made her feel like a queen. In those moment she had believed, really saw them married. Her heart sags, knowing that was a long time ago, where she was stupid and full of hope for something with him. Who knew he never wanted to be with her in that way, she thought.

Roland looks at Regina with a smirk, "Papa says he thinks Mom is beautiful, doesn't she Willow?"

"Yup! And he says I'm the Princess and you're the queen, mama. And Roland is a knight!"

"All he needs it to love mom a lot and they can get married, don't they, Willow?" he smirks at his mother as Willow nods.

And Roland's comments has Regina, once again, wanting to cut dinner more than short and find Robin and grab him by the neck for telling her kids all those sweet things about her.

Regina raises an eyebrow, smiles as she meets Roland's cunning smirk, "Is that so?"

"Yup," Roland responds and continues eating his apple pie.

.*.

It was nearing nine in the evening, both kids has taken their baths, dressed in their pajamas and laid to rest. She read Willow the next chapter of her current favorite book, _A Wrinkle in Time_ and Roland just had to finish the rest of his last Thor comic.

Once both were very well into their second dream, she went down to the kitchen and finished cleaning up dinner.

She was cleaning of the kitchen island when her phone chimed letting her know she'd received a text. It was a text from Robin, hours after she had tried to contact him.

 **RL: Hey, Regina. Sorry, was signing a contract. Took longer than expected. What's up?**

She quickly replied, as she made her way upstairs to get ready for bed.

 **RM: It's okay. I need to speak to you about something regarding the kids.**

 **RL: Want to call instead? Just getting to the house.**

She steps into the bathroom, getting ready for a shower as she replies one last text.

 **RM: Give me a about 30min. I'll call you.**

She sets the phone down, and steps into the shower. She doesn't understand why she's nervous, anxious actually, it's just Robin. Oh, right, that's why – it's Robin.

Once she stepped out of the shower she took her time, combing her hair, applying lotion over her body, and putting on her silk pajama shorts and tank. Knowing full well, she was dragging the time along, hoping that Robin would have fallen asleep by the time she finished.

She questions herself, why had she not just told him that she would speak to him later? Perhaps tomorrow or the next day or just go to his office. Not at night, not while she'll be in bed, and especially not while she has his rough masculine voice right on her ear.

When she climbed into bed, she saw the response from her pervious text to him, letting him know that she'd call him. He'd simply replied:

 **RL: I'll be waiting.**

So, she called him and it rang only twice, until she heard his voice at the other end.

" _Hi,"_ he replies simply.

"Hi." She _also,_ replies simply.

It's the first time they've spoken since the incident in her office. And it's tense.

" _You um, wanted to talk about the kids?"_ he spoke after a silence.

"Yes, well, Graham's grandmother passed away…"

" _Oh, that's horrible, I'm sorry."_ He says in between her sentence.

"…yeah, well, Graham wants me to go for the wake and the burial and… I can't exactly take the kids. So, I was just wondering if—."

" _Oh, yeah, I'll take them, don't worry. What… what, um, days are you going?"_

"I'm taking the red-eye tomorrow. I can drop them off at your place after dinner, so they'll just be ready for bed."

"You know that's not how it works with our kids," he says, with a small snigger. Because, it's never worked that way. Whether it's Robin or Regina, their kids demand they go with their parents to the airport. Not mattering what time of day it is, their kids always want to drop their parents off and there's no other way.

His soft snigger is was softens the tension, it eases them both and in turn, Regina snigger as well.

"Yeah, that's true…. I just wanted to avoid the hassle for you, since its late notice."

"It's no hassle at all, I love my kids, I don't mind. And it's an emergency, so, we'll have to manage is all." She nods, and a small smile tries to appear on her lips, because that's who Robin is. He's flexible, he's accommodating and so helpful to anyone and everyone. It was a trait she'd always admired about him, a true serviceman.

"I can get off work tomorrow, pick up the kids and give them an early dinner while you get everything settled and packed. We can go by and pick you up once you're ready and drive you to the airport."

She wants to say no. She wants to say she'll take the kids and meet him at the airport, because she doesn't want to ride in a car with him. Wants to avoid the proximity of him and the domestically they might have in the car ride. It's too alike to their family outings they used to have. Too alike to all the times Regina would have to go on work trips and Robin would take the kids to bid her goodbye. But she knows it's a logical plan, one that will save her a lot of time and reduce possible stress, so, she obliges.

"That's fine. We can do that. Thank you." She tells him.

" _Tomorrow then."_

"Tomorrow."

And there's a silence once again, one where they know their arrangements have been made and they need to cut the conversation but, his next sentence gives her a pit in her stomach, and a gnawing of nerves and anxiety that she has been dreading would come.

" _I want to apologize for what happened last week, Regina. In your office. I was out of line. I'm sorry for that."_

Yep, he really went there.

"It's forgotten." She lies; because, it's not forgotten. It's been in her head all week. It's been tormenting her, the closeness of him, his touch, his damn speech he gave her about not being able to be without her. It all just kills her inside. But she just wants to move on, act like it never happened and get on with things. So, she lies, does her best and she's glad that he's not looking at her now, because the way her cheeks tinted, and the thick glaze on her eyes he'd now in an instant that it was not forgotten.

She hopes that's enough for him, but his next words have the knot in her gut tightening and her hands clam so quickly she thinks the phone will slip of her hands.

" _That's the thing, I don't think it is. Not by me at least. I'll be honest, it's all I've been thinking about. What you told me. I can't stop thinking about that."_

"It was in the moment, Robin. I was not all there as you recall."

" _You were running high on emotions because I barged in on you demanding dinner together. But, I think what you said, it wasn't in the moment."_

"It was."

" _Fine. I won't argue with you. Just know that I think differently."_

She scoffs amusingly, "As always."

She can hear his soft chuckle through the line and she hates how it eases her nerves, _"I only ever played devil's advocate because I loved riling you up,"_ he tells her and she smiles, because he would. She remembers him, just for the heck of it, going against her or having a contradictory opinion. Once she'd start raising her voice and that vein on her forehead would make an appearance, he'd start chuckling and kissing her senseless.

"You loved getting me upset." She remarks and she hears his soft laughter once more. She settled more comfortably into the bed, covers herself with the blanket and lays sideways, phone moving to her other ear and she looks at the empty side in her bed – where he used to sleep.

He's chuckling and without thinking tells her, _"You just looked really sexy angry."_

And there's a slight silence, where she doesn't respond and it appears he realizes what he's done because he quickly apologizes. A whisper of an apology, coming from his rough voice.

She doesn't reply, she considers what he says, what he's told her in this phone call and how she's felt. It's the most at ease she's felt all week and she wants to keep feeling that way. She's torn, split between just hanging up and being angry or the tempting want – desire – to just have a light, flirty conversation with him.

So, decides, with her heart because her head is telling her it's a bad idea, she should hate him, should scold him for crossing that line but she decides against follows her head and follows that damn weak heart of hers.

She knows he's going to apologizes and she speaks before he can get a word in and blurts out the first thing she can think of, "You liked rough sex too, so, I'm not surprised."

And it appears now he's taken aback because there's no quick response. Clearly he's processing her response and trying to interpret the fact that she's not flirting back, in a sense, and mentioning their relationship. Things, memories of their relationship that you wouldn't really speak with an ex unless…

" _I wasn't the only one that liked it… intense."_ He says after and she sniggers at his counter. He is enjoying this. And of course, they move into another silence, screening the mood, trying to find something else to say – to continue to conversation.

"So, I hear you're giving Willow the marriage talk already." Regina tells him.

" _So you found out about the Jack fellow, huh?"_

"You knew? For how long?"

" _Not much, one morning that I dropped her off, he greeted her with a bundle of daisies in hand."_

"She's going to be a heartbreaker," she says and Robin merely hums in reply.

" _Just like her mother,"_ he says after and she doesn't say anything.

She chooses to ignore that comment, not really know what to reply and not wanting to delve much into hat topic.

" _They're growing up so fast,"_ Robin says to her.

"Yeah, can you believe Roland is eight? Eight years, Robin." She tells him and he hums at her words, because they both realize how long, how much, it's all been.

" _I'm surprised he doesn't have girl chasing after him."_

"Probably does, we just don't know it."

He chuckles and their conversation continue. Talking about their kids, and moving on to their jobs. They catch up on what feels like years of things they've missed out of one another. They laugh cautiously, not really showing how giddiness they feel at the moment to share this long-lost intimacy. They're wide awake, not realizing it's nearing the dawn and she's laughing, whole heartedly laughing like she hasn't in years.

"I'm serious," she says as she tells him the most recent trip she's had with the most difficult client in her recent trip as Robin laughed on the phone, "The guys mother had serious attachment issues. She was after him constantly. I promise you, in about ninety-five percent of the pictures I took of the groom, she's in them! I had to pry her off when I was trying to take ones of just the bride and groom."

" _God, that must have been embarrassing for him_ ," Robin says.

"He was beet red!" she chuckles, "God, I swear, if I'm like that with Roland or Willow, you have to promise to kick me out of their weddings."

"Well, I think they'll be kicking me out too, love." He tells her as they both then begin to chuckle.

"Oh, my… I didn't realize what time it was. It's almost five am." Regina says as she looks to the clock on her night stand.

" _Oh, right, sorry about that."_ Robin replies.

"It's fine, my fault too. Just… lost track of time I guess."

He hums at her response, _"Yeah, well, guess we should try to get some rest. You've got a flight and I've got a pair of little devils coming over later."_

He can hear her whispered giggle as clear as day and it brings a smile to his face, _"I'll see you later today then."_

"Goodnight, Robin" she says softly, and it gives him shivers up his spine to hear his name spill so softly from her lips.

" _I… I loved talking to you… I've, um… I've missed it."_ He utters hesitantly and there's no word from her. He checks to see if the call was cut but the line is still there and it's clear she either does not want to respond or is a loss for words.

He decides to give her an out. They've had a good time, and they've taken a step to a better relationship. But he won't let her feel pressured or uncomfortable, so he decides to give her an out.

" _Tell the kids I love them. See you later today."_

"I… I will. Good night."

"Goodnight."

.*.

"I can't believe she stayed up that long talking to you, mate," Killian says.

Robin had been beyond excited after the progress he had made with Regina that he'd called Killian the minute he'd hung up with Regina, left him a voicemail and a text informing him that he had to go to lunch with him.

"I'm bloody tired, I could sleep on the damn sidewalk, but the lack of sleep is worth it," Robin tells him.

"So, you heard what Emma said, you let her come to you. Make yourself available, you can't force her. It has to be her choice."

Robin nods, taking a good swig of his drink.

"She's going to go to Europe to meet Graham, and they'll probably come back together."

"Ay, Emma's working on that. You heard her, she can see Regina's hesitance to marry him. She hasn't even told the kids yet and it's been a good few weeks. The girl doesn't wear the ring – ever." Killian says.

"Well, I've got to go get the kids from school," Robin says, "Thanks for the chat mate."

"Oi, you invited, you pay for it!"

"Tell Granny to put it on my tab!"

As Granny approaches with a glaring look to Killian, he chuckles nervously, "He's got a tab, right Gran?"

.*.

As he approaches the gates of the school, he sees Willows dark hair flowing as she jumps along with her friends.

"Hey, Pop!" Roland yells out as he walks out of the main doors.

He meets Roland with a tight hug, he hears the yelping of his little girl, who clearly has not spotted her father.

"Papa! Papa!" She yells out and without letting go of Roland, Robin scoops Willow up and gives them both a quick twirl as they giggle holding tighter to his shoulders.

"Papa, did Mama tell you she's going to Europe?"

"Yes, she did, my darling. We're dropping her off at the airport, your mum told you, yeah?" Willow nods vigorously, "You're staying with me until your Mum comes back."

"Is Mama going to be with Graham because of his grandma going with the angels?" Willow ask innocently.

"Yes, love, he's very sad right now and your mum's going to help him out."

"Mama's the bestest at making you feel better, isn't she Papa?"

"She is, my darling." Robin says giving his daughter's chin a soft tug.

"Pop, mom's not staying over there, right?" Roland asks with a concerned expression.

"She's coming back, son. She's just staying for a few days." Robin assures. Roland had always been the hesitant of the two when Regina would go out of town. Robin always had an inkling that it was because of the separation Regina and Robin had. He was at the age where he questioned a lot of things when they got separated. After they talked to Roland, when Regina or Robin would go out of town, he'd throw tantrums and be in a foul mood until they returned. It was addressed with his therapist Archie and had slowly gone away as Roland got used to the new routine. Robin and Regina felt there was still remnants of that anxiety Roland had, but Archie assured them that it was perfectly normal and would go away in time as Roland grew up.

He saw the hesitance in Roland's nod but made sure to go on as normal, giving Roland the space, he needed to understand and process the situation.

"Now, who's hungry? I've got some pasta waiting to be made at my place." Robin asks as both kids nod excitedly.

The car ride was short, quite short in fact that before they turned the first street, Roland asked his father, "Pop, can… can we eat with Mom?"

"Your mom's packing now son, we can take her a bit to maybe it while she waits for her flight. How about that?"

Roland shakes his head, his brows furrow, "No, I… I want to be with my mom."

"Roland, we can't—"

"No! I want mom!"

"Rollie, we can give Mama food—"

"No! I want mom now!" Roland screams and as Robin can see from the rearview mirror his eyes are glazed and his expression in a state of stress.

"Alright, alright, I'll text your mum and we can head over there. Try to relax, Roland, alright? We'll go see her."

As he cleans away his shed tears, he nods slowly, and Robin makes a quick U-turn heading towards Regina's house.

.*.

It's quick. The minute he parks the car, Roland removes himself out of the car without any aid and runs over to ring the doorbell of the house.

"Papa, why is Rollie so sad? Mama's coming back, right?"

"She is, my darling, he just doesn't want her to go. That's all."

As they approach the entrance, they see a distraught Roland frantically ringing the doorbell.

"Son, your mums on her way."

" _I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ they hear Regina's voice form the inside.

The moment the door creaks open, Roland shoves himself inside, crashing onto Regina's torso and whimpering as he pleads her to not leave.

"What's going on?" Regina asks wide eyed to Robin as she wraps Roland in her arms.

"Roland wanted to eat with you before you left for your trip." Robin replied wincing at her.

She looked down to Roland, who's shaking whimpers tugged at her torso, "Roland, baby, what's going on?"

"Don't go, mama, p-please." He whimpers against her arms.

"Come inside, baby," she tells Roland and she keeps her hold tight on him as they walk into the living room with Robin right behind them carrying Willow.

"Can you get him some water?" Regina asks him. He nods and makes his way into the kitchen.

It had been almost a year since the last time Robin has stepped into the house. The last was for Willow's birthday. Regina and he had bought it with five rooms, wanting to have more kids to fill the house. That was three years ago, now the house was only on her name and he didn't live it in. It felt still like his home, everything seemed he same in it, but it also felt like an entirely new place. A strange place, not his.

He'd filled a glass with water quickly, keeping hold of Willow under his arms and made his way out to the living room. As he stepped inside, he heard the whimpers of Roland and the hush sweet voice of Regina soothing her son. The sight warmed him, seeing his son's mother tending to his son's distress in the most loving manner. She had him cradled in his arms, he sat on her lap, his head resting snuggly on her chest as she cleared any tears that fell.

Willow wriggled out of her father's hold and trotted over to her mother and brother, she stood in front of the both of the, she tilted her head slightly looking over Roland's sad form.

"It's okay, Rolie, Mama's coming back. Promise," she assures as she rubs his shoulder,

Regina smiles at her daughters soothing gesture as she says, "Come, here baby girl. Hike up," as Regina scoots over to the center of the couch, Willow climbs up to Regina's side and snuggles to her chest as well.

As Roland's now calmed form lays still sat holding onto his sister's little hand, Regina looks up to Robin, standing behind the, observing the three.

"Well come on, Papa," Regina says with a small smile, "Come join the snuggle party."

Without any hesitation, he sets the cup of water on the center table and moved to sit next to Roland. He cuddled closer, placing his arm on the top of the couch, just passing Regina's head.

He softly ruffled Roland's hair and gave him a kiss on his head, he turned to look at Regina who had been watching the exchange with a warm smile on her face.

She had that expression, it was the same one she had of happiness all those years ago. He wanted that expression to remain for as long as possible, forever if possible. They stayed in the same position for a few more minutes, taking in the silence and calm of the place as Roland returned back to his center.

Regina's head lulled, clearly tired from the night before. Willow had already nodded off and so had Roland, the last was Regina who was still fighting the sleep. After a bit of push back, sleep won out and Regina had dozed off it seemed, and her head fell straight back on the couch.

Robin scanned her over, this woman he loved, gods, did he love her. She held on, even in her sleep, tightly to both her children who slept away peacefully in her arms.

She's so strong, he thought, as a mother, a woman, an individual.

He softly ran his fingers through her black stresses, careful to not wake her. He stroked her cheek softly, feeling the touch of her soft skin. She leaned into his touch slightly and hummed calmly.

"I'm going to marry you, one day," Robin whispered, "I promise you that."

He intended to keep that promise. He'd do whatever he needed to do to make that happen. For now, though, he'd make his little family dinner, take Regina to the airport and hope, with everything, that she returned alone. Because he was going to take the chance to get her back and run with it.

/

Here is chapter 3! Let me know what you think?

What do you think is going to happen with Regina and Graham?

Will Robin be able to get his chance?

Stay tuned!


End file.
